


Russian Roulette is Not the Same Without a Gun

by IvanaeSilvia



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: A lot of people's death, Blood and Violence, Delusional Thoughts, F/M, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, I WILL KEEP THE TAGS UPDATED PLEASE CHECK THEM WITH EVERY NEW CHAPTER, I suppose?, Joker is Joker, M/M, Minor Character Death, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Love, One-Sided Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Sadism, Sadistic!Joker, Sexual Fantasy, Torture, Very very dark as the chapters goes by, Violence, maladaptive daydreaming, one-sided lust
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanaeSilvia/pseuds/IvanaeSilvia
Summary: " Russian roulette is not the same without a gunAnd baby, when it's love, if it's not rough, it isn't fun"- Lady Gaga, "Poker Face"L'ossessione del Joker per il Batman narrata attraverso vari capitoli, ognuno scollegato dall'altro.Una serie di racconti che diverrà sempre più oscura, disturbante e sempre più morbosa.Buona lettura.
Relationships: Batman/Joker (DCU), Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Joker (DCU)/Original Male Character(s), One-Sided Joker/Batman, One-sided Harley Quinn/Joker
Kudos: 17
Collections: One-Sided Joker/Batman





	1. Never Mention Batman With The Joker.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho iniziato questa storia a febbraio.  
> Sono successe un sacco di cose, senza contare la mia infinita quantità di passioni differenti e non  
> mi trovo spesso a scrivere.  
> Oggi ho però deciso di iniziare a pubblicare per lo meno un capitolo di questa storia. 
> 
> Ogni capitolo sarà un diverso, come una serie di one-shot.  
> Doveva essere difatti di un solo capitolo, ma mi sono ritrovata con decisamente troppe idee.
> 
> Questa storia sarà molto, MOLTO oscura, piena di tematiche delicate, momenti disturbanti e tutto ciò che potete leggere nei tags (perfavore, controllateli SEMPRE).  
> Detto ciò, spero che la mia storia possa piacervi.

Se, per qualche assurdo motivo, qualcuno avesse voluto far parte della squadra di scagnozzi del principe del crimine, doveva essere al corrente che varie erano le regole che andavano rispettate.  
Il Joker non aveva mai detto nulla al riguardo e questo era costata la vita a più uomini di quanti ne riuscisse a ricordare.  
Non che gli importasse, ovviamente.  
Anche se beh, era una scocciatura, dal momento che aveva quasi sempre bisogno di nuovo «personale».

Tuttavia non era difficile... in fin dei conti i soldi corrompono, spronano, seducono e al loro fascino in pochi sono in grado di resistere.  
In una città come Gotham, la follia di lavorare per uno psicopatico in cambio di una buona quantità di denaro pareva anzi essere una scelta più che saggia.  
Padri di famiglia con un reddito misero, ubriachi stufi di vivere sotto i ponti e col desiderio di tornare in una casa quando si fa buio, giovanissimi poco più che maggiorenni in cerca di profitto per trasgredire alle spalle dei genitori, semplici bodyguard con il desiderio represso di usare la violenza in maniera inappropriata, cocainomani che vivono in mezzo alla strada tra una crisi d'astinenza e l'altra.

Le persone che si proponevano per lavorare sotto il comando del Joker erano numericamente impressionanti ed erano di una varietà tanto triste quanto comica.  
Tuttavia, spiegare ogni volta ciò che per lui era ovvio, sarebbe stato uno spreco di tempo che non avrebbe mai osato mettere in atto.  
Quindi pretendeva che capissero da soli, se la sua mancanza di precisazione in merito sarebbe stata nociva per i suoi affari, era pur sempre meglio di buttar via tempo che poteva essere impiegato in altro modo.

Le selezioni venivano svolte rapidamente: tutti i candidati si posizionavano uno vicino all'altro in una fila, dopo essere stati ispezionati accuratamente da Harley Quinn in caso avessero avuto una microspia o un microfono, venendo giustiziati immediatamente nell'eventualità oppure fatti prigionieri per poi essere uccisi il più lentamente e dolorosamente possibile da parte del Joker in persona, che si sarebbe successivamente preso la briga di registrare ogni singolo minuto per poi spedire il disco contenente il macabro filmato alla polizia di Gotham.  
A causa di questi tristi avvenimenti, oramai coloro che si infiltravano con tali dispositivi erano una percentuale che non raggiungeva nemmeno un singolo individuo all'anno.

Il principe del crimine ispezionava le reclute camminando lentamente davanti a loro con le braccia dietro la schiena: se avevano due braccia, due gambe, riuscivano a tenere in mano una pistola senza tremare troppo e se, nel vedere il Joker sparare un colpo con la pistola al soffitto, sarebbero rimasti immobili, erano assunti.  
Inutile specificare che coloro che, nel momento in cui questo estraeva rapidamente l'arma, osavano urlare o scappare, andavano incontro a una fredda, silenziosa e spietata morte.  
Il clown, senza battere ciglio e con la precisione di un cecchino, sparava loro un colpo in testa, all'altezza del cuore o, in caso si sentisse particolarmente inspirato, ai polmoni, costringendo i nuovi membri della squadra a osservare il disgraziato morire dissanguato tra urla agghiaccianti, suppliche, lacrime e un contorcersi sul pavimento dapprima frenetico e poi sempre più rassegnato.  
Durante il processo chiaramente non si sarebbe risparmiato dei commenti a sua detta esilaranti, tenendosi la pancia per le risate che le sue stesse parole gli suscitavano.

Questo evento era dunque piuttosto sbrigativo, al massimo si sarebbe atteso qualche minuto in più affinché l'eventuale vittima esalasse l'ultimo respiro.  
Quanti minuti invece si sarebbero sprecati a spiegare ciò che gli scagnozzi del Joker non dovevano fare o dire?  
No no no, il clown non voleva nemmeno pensarci.

A causa di questo, vi era spesso una sorta di compassione tra i membri del clan.  
Nei momenti di pausa tra un crimine e l'altro, coloro che non erano occupati a sorvegliare l'ennesimo nascondiglio del Joker, discutevano spesso di ciò che era possibile fare o cosa no nelle vesti di scagnozzi.

Punto primo: la violenza era sempre permessa.  
Non eccessivamente, perché quello era un qualcosa che solo il Joker doveva avere il piacere di fare (per non parlare dell'omicidio, sua immancabile esclusiva) ma si poteva essere rudi con i prigionieri e gli ostaggi, li si poteva picchiare, dare loro pugni, calci, persino sputare loro addosso e minacciarli con le parole.  
Il che in sé era un'ottima valvola di sfogo per lo stress enorme che si accumulava sotto il controllo maniacale e sadico del clown principe del crimine, tant'è che molti uomini pressoché innocui finivano per trovare gratificazione in questi atti di ribellione personali, che fin troppo spesso sfociavano in abusi di cui nessuno avrebbe mai avuto fare parola.  
Dopotutto al Joker non importava un bel niente se buttavi un ragazzino legato giù per le scale due, tre, quattro volte o se sbattevi contro il muro la testa di una mocciosa che ha appena compiuto il suo decimo compleanno.

Punto due: Il capo non accetta un «no».  
Mai, di nessun tipo.  
Se il Joker ordina di sparare, va fatto.  
Addosso a bambini? Vecchi? Donne incinta? Assolutamente, nessuna eccezione.  
Ti ordina di leccare il pavimento su cui è passato? Fallo.  
Il comando è «spegniti una sigaretta rovente nell'occhio»? Disobbedire non esiste.  
Se rifiuti al Joker qualcosa, subirai sulla pelle qualcosa di ben peggiore della morte.  
Anzi, quest'ultima sarà per te una sorta di liberazione, una speranza, dopo ciò che finirai per subire nelle sue mani, un ultimo gesto di pietà, di umanità per il relitto di carne in cui ti trasformerà.

Ma nella lista delle innumerevoli regole, ce ne erano diverse molto importanti su un argomento, nonché quello che tutti i membri si preoccupavano in primo luogo di riferire ai novellini.

Batman.

Mai e poi mai parlare di lui.  
Una parola di troppo, un insulto, un qualsiasi aggettivo colorito di odio e oh, puoi giurarci, è la fine.  
Il cavaliere di Gotham era l'argomento più temuto da tutti coloro che conoscevano il Joker.  
Harley Quinn, sua fedele amante e fidanzata, lo aveva imparato a sue spese.  
Aveva passato mesi in cura intensiva ma oh, era necessario.  
Il Joker voleva assicurarsi che fosse chiaro, indiscutibile, cristallino.  
La bionda aveva osato quasi uccidere il pipistrello, quasi e il Joker ci tenne particolarmente a insegnarle il suo posto.  
L'aveva gettata dal quinto piano dell'edificio dove aveva tenuto prigioniero il pipistrello e si era così assicurato che la giovane ex-psichiatra ricordasse che Batman era suo e suo soltanto mentre se ne stava sola e a malapena conoscente sul lettino di un'ospedale.

Se dunque il clown principe del crimine aveva commesso una tale mostruosità con la giovane che, sebbene tutti sapessero non amasse, teneva al suo fianco come fedele partner del crimine, figurarsi cosa sarebbe stato disposto a fare nei confronti di uomini che per lui contavano meno di una gomma da masticare.

Tra l'altro, a dare maggiore valore a questa già ovvia restrizione, vi era un fatto accaduto pochi anni dopo l'ingresso del Joker nella cerchia dei malvagi di Gotham City.

Tutti si ricordavano di Paulie.  
Si trattava di un uomo fisicamente imponente, un tipo silenzioso e molto serio, che aveva lavorato per il clown sin dal suo inizio nella carriera criminale, ancor prima di Harley Quinn.  
Non ebbe tuttavia importanza quanto si fosse reso utile per il Joker, dal momento che bastò una fugace discussione a mettere fine alla sua esistenza.  
Molte erano le versioni riguardo la sua morte: alcuni parlavano di un tentativo di approccio sessuale dell'uomo nei confronti della bionda ex-psichiatra, ad esempio.  
Ma la verità era una sola.

Paulie stava scaricando con dei suoi colleghi delle casse contenente dell'esplosivo in un angolo nascosto sotto il ponte principale di Gotham quando, nel notare il clown dietro di lui che fissava il cielo con l'aria di chi attende fremente l'arrivo di qualcosa, parlò.

« Boss... mi chiedevo...»

Il solo essersi rivolto a lui aveva destato l'attenzione di tutti i presenti, abituati non solo al suo, di silenzio, ma anche a quello di tutti quelli che lavoravano per il criminale.  
A quelle parole pronunciate con tono tranquillo, il Joker girò leggermente la testa di lato, per fargli intendere che lo stava ascoltando, senza tuttavia degnarlo di uno sguardo.

« Perché tutto questo... ?»

Prima che il Joker rispondesse, gli uomini fecero in tempo a posare le casse che al momento stavano trasportando. Quando il tono divertito del clown spezzò il silenzio, preceduto da una terrificante risata, i presenti si irrigidirono.

« Per lo spettacolo, Paulie-boy, per cos'altro? Non ricordi già più il piano?»

Ancora il Joker non lo stava guardando, gli occhi verdi fissi nel cielo nero dove ora aveva proteso le braccia per descrivere con le mani uno scenario sullo sfondo naturale difronte a lui.

« Guideremo la barca sino al centro del mare e legheremo gli esplosivi al veicolo, attendendo l'arrivo di Batman. A quel punto...»

« No, io... dicevo... perché farlo? Non ci sarà, uh... alcun tipo di guadagno»

Se già l'avere interrotto il Joker era un grave errore, ciò che Paulie stava implicando sembrò averlo irritato particolarmente.  
Le mani vestite dai guanti che poco prima gesticolavano con gioia ora si erano fermate e, sebbene di spalle, tutti sapevano che il Joker non stava più sorridendo.  
Oramai nessuno stava più muovendo un muscolo, tutti erano pietrificati, i peli sulla nuca degli uomini rizzati come se avessero udito un suono acuto e insopportabile, alla sensazione di pericolo che si poteva tagliare nell'aria con un coltello.

«Paulie, amico...»

Sussurrò uno dei colleghi più vicini all'omone, deglutendo lentamente, cercando di interromperlo, conscio del fatto che qualcosa di orribile sarebbe accaduto, se avesse continuato.  
Tuttavia, forse spronato dalla sicurezza data dal suo lungo servizio, forse ignaro del pericolo, Paulie non smise di parlare.

« Potremmo... rapinare delle banche, fare un mucchio di soldi... perché sprechi tutto questo tempo dietro a quel tipo vestito da pipistrello? Voglio dir-»

BANG!  
Ancor prima che qualcuno potesse capire cosa fosse accaduto, Paulie si trovava in mare.  
Il Joker aveva il braccio disteso verso di lui, la pistola fumante in mano e un'espressione così crudele, così arrabbiata sul viso bianco che tutti gli uomini non riuscirono a sentire il loro cuore battere per diversi secondi.  
Quell'omone che aveva servito con così tanta attenzione e lealtà il Joker sin dall'inizio ora giaceva in mare, circondato da una pozza di scuro sangue che andava via via allargandosi, la faccia una maschera di perplessità che era rimasta incollata sul suo viso oramai spento.  
Galleggiava lì e lì rimase, senza ricevere un saluto, senza ricevere una preghiera.

«Non si discute del Batman con il Joker» 

Avrebbe poi ricordato Johnny, uno dei presenti, al novellino appena entrato nella squadra per sostituire il compagno caduto. Le labbra dell'uomo si erano strette in una linea, gli occhi ricolmi ancora di orrore e di rammarico al ricordo ancora bruciante nella sua mente del corpo abbandonato sulla superficie dell'acqua e mai più ritrovato.

« Tutti lo sanno. Dì la cosa sbagliata e ti ritroverai a nuotare coi pesci e con lo stomaco pieno di piombo. Paulie avrebbe dovuto saperlo».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- L'incidente di Harley è un chiaro collegamento al fumetto "Amore Folle", scritto e disegnato dal grande Bruce Timm, che ha anche creato il personaggio di Harley Quinn.  
> La serie animata "Batman The Animated Series" contiene la trasposizione di esso in un episodio chiamato, appunto, "Amore Folle".
> 
> \- La storia di Paulie è un riferimento a una scena presente nel videogioco "Batman Arkham City".  
> A questo [link](https://pandorra777.tumblr.com/post/156192465183/why-was-he-wasting-all-his-time-on-batman-really) puoi trovare gli screenshots di questa, pubblicata da un utente di Tumblr. 


	2. Speaking of the Joker...

In base al turno di guardia, gli scagnozzi del Joker avevano la possibilità di stare nella stanza dove era collocata la televisione, il che era una vera e propria benedizione.  
Le lunghe ore di servizio sembravano interminabili e potersi godere dei programmi televisivi tra un controllo e l'altro era ciò che di meglio potesse capitare.  
Il Joker pretendeva che ci fosse sempre un televisore nel luogo in cui si nascondeva e questo veniva prima di un materasso o di qualsiasi altro oggetto di uso comune.  
Non era un qualcosa di così strano:  
il clown era un narcisista, sempre entusiasta di vedersi apparire in un programma televisivo, un documentario criminale o anche sulle notizie mentre era in fuga dal manicomio di Arkham.

Ma non era quello il motivo principale per cui apprezzava la televisione.  
Quando Batman veniva nominato, il viso del Joker sembrava accendersi, gli occhi verdi si illuminavano mentre afferrava il telecomando per alzare il volume, lo sguardo incollato sullo schermo e la schiena curva in avanti come se avvicinandosi potesse vedere più da vicino le immagini sfocate del pipistrello che saltava da un palazzo all'altro, mentre veniva ripreso di nascosto durante un combattimento o semplicemente fermo immobile su di un grattacielo.

Chiunque spostasse lo sguardo sul clown durante quei momenti poteva vedere qualcosa sul suo volto, _qualcosa_ di così intenso e inusuale che metteva addosso un'inquietudine mostruosa.  
Si vociferava che a volte passasse il dito indice sullo schermo, seguendo la sagoma nera e imponente di Batman, lentamente, con il guanto sfilato e la pelle bianca incorniciata dalla luce della televisione.

Ma erano solo voci... giusto?

* * *

Sebbene l'aspetto sempre curato ed elegante, nei luoghi in cui il Joker soggiornava saltuariamente regnava sempre il caos.

Briciole di ogni tipo, strati di polvere tanto spessi da sembrare lenzuola grigie, sacchi dell'immondizia pieni, arrotolati e abbandonati negli angoli delle stanze, cartacce sparse sul pavimento, puzza di sangue e urina incollati come quadri alle mura.  
Quando l'odore era insopportabile o un rifiuto si trovava sempre in mezzo ai piedi, qualche scagnozzo si decideva a sbarazzarsene, arrivando persino ad acquistare con i loro stessi risparmi degli spray profumati o portando in discarica a fine turno una serie di oggetti ingombranti riposti in una scatola provvisoria.

Tuttavia il clown aveva un ordine preciso per i suoi vestiti e per i suoi trucchi, un angolo sempre presente nei suoi nascondigli da poter dedicare al make-up e un armadio per gli abiti, sempre rigorosamente stirati e lavati da Harley.

E non solo.  
Solitamente c'era anche una zona privata che era perfettamente pulita e ordinata e la cui manutenzione era unicamente permessa al Joker in persona.  
Nel caso non ci fosse una camera per questa in un luogo particolarmente piccolo, veniva comunque allestita nella stessa stanza in cui il clown riponeva il materasso per dormire.  
Si trattava di quello che gli scagnozzi avevano battezzato « _il bat-santuario_ ».  
Composto da mensole, tavolini, un comò o una qualsivoglia superficie libera, era una zona che il principe del crimine riempiva con statuette del cavaliere oscuro, lavori di artigiani o opere industriali la cui vendita era indirizzata a bambini o a collezionisti. 

Ma il Joker riusciva sempre a ottenere quello che voleva, in un modo o nell'altro.  
Che togliesse la vita a un bambino dopo avergli sottratto un giocattolo del pipistrello dalle mani o dalla camera da letto era molto frequente.  
Inoltre, custodiva gelosamente un album.  
Tutti i giorni veniva visto con questo in mano, un'enorme libro consumato dal contatto e dal tempo, le cui pagine straordinariamente ordinarie erano ricoperte da ritagli di giornali e fotografie sgranate con protagonista, ovviamente, Batman.  
Lo sfogliava, lo toccava come stesse accarezzando un'amante perduta, a volte portava persino l'album davanti alle labbra e ci posava un bacio, ridacchiando, ridendo a voce alta.  
Sussurrava parole contro le pagine, mormorii che parevano non avere alcun senso, il tono malato di una ninna nanna che andava infrangendosi sulla carta.  
Quando aveva nuovo materiale, tutto passava in secondo piano: mangiare, dormire, andare al bagno: nulla era più importante di incollarlo su una pagina per poterlo conservare.

E per poterlo rivedere ogni qualvolta lo desiderasse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è un breve capitolo per buttare giù due idee che mi frullavano per la testa...  
> Il seguente è più lungo, decisamente :)
> 
> Diversi sono i fumetti che dimostrano che Joker possiede effettivamente delle statuine/action figures di Batman e addirittura  
> un altare provvisorio a lui dedicato, un esempio è "Batman: White Knight" di Sean Murphy.


	3. If You Only Knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è POV Joker.  
> Siete avvertit* , dunque preparatevi a una stesura molto diversa dalla precedente.  
> Faccio un grosso salto nel buio e la situazione si aggrava rapidamente, a dispetto dei precedenti capitoli,  
> facendosi molto più inquietante, morbosa e disturbante.
> 
> Buona lettura, siete avvisat* !

Ci sono giorni in cui la rabbia di Batsy diventa così feroce, così intensa che usare poi l'immaginazione e il semplice ausilio della mia mano in solitudine per sfogare il mio desiderio ardente non è abbastanza.

Mi concentro su ogni piccolo dettaglio mentre mi tempesta di pugni e calci, come meglio posso, schivando e colpendo di rimando, per far sì che il termine di quella macabra e deliziosa danza si allontani il più possibile.

I suoi cazzotti già normalmente implacabili sono ancor più carichi di energia, c'é più accanimento nei suoi colpi, più odio, più desiderio di ferire, di ferire _me._  
In quegli occhi di gelo ardono muri di fuoco così alti e accesi che non posso distogliere lo sguardo mentre mi rende felicemente vittima della sua ira, lasciandomi risucchiare nell'abisso di quei punti neri immersi nell'oceano del suo sguardo, alla ricerca di quel vuoto dove il mio pipistrello si rifiuta di scivolare per sempre.

_Insieme a me._

Quando tra un movimento e l'altro gli sfuggono dei piccoli sospiri e grugniti poi, sento il sangue nelle vene pompare dritte al mio basso ventre, incendiando maggiormente il mio sesso già alla disperata ricerca di un qualche tipo di sollievo.  
Devo farmi carico di tutta la mia pazienza, la mia decenza, per non saltargli letteralmente addosso e strofinarmi contro di lui fino a venire, eheheh!

Lo so, sono così eccitato durante quelle battaglie che mi basterebbe sentire la pressione della sua coscia muscolosa ancora vestita con quella tuta nera come la notte contro il mio membro marmoreo per raggiungere l'orgasmo, la sola vista di _lui_ sopra o sotto di me, il solo pensiero che anche solo qualche goccia del mio seme possa trapassare i miei pantaloni leggeri e inumidire il suo costume immacolato mi basterebbe per impazzire di piacere e cavalcare un orgasmo indimenticabile.

Ma mi limito ad ansimare, mascherando questa caratteristica come fosse un segno di fatica a causa del combattimento, tenendo gli occhi incollati su di lui, le narici e le orecchie pronte a catturare anche il minimo rumore, la più fugace punta di odore che sarebbero poi per me fonte di religioso e spirituale godimento.

Quando questo capita, una volta ad Arkham, mi tocco furiosamente, tessendo nella mia testa tele di immagini che, sono sicuro, farebbero arrossire come una scolaretta anche un regista di film pornografici.   
La mia invidiabile e colorita immaginazione riesce sempre a stimolarmi al massimo, portandomi davanti agli occhi scenari sempre diversi e sempre eccitanti, che mi scorrono difronte allo sguardo perso difronte a me come la pellicola di un film, mentre le mie dita toccano territori intimi.

Tante, _troppe_ volte ho fantasticato e fantastico tutt'ora di scoparlo mentre siamo nel bel mezzo di un combattimento.

La lama del mio coltellino preferito gli logorerebbe la bodysuit quel che basta per raggiungere il mio scopo.  
Premendo e stringendo la mano intorno alla sua gola, lo forzerei con una spinta dura a terra e mi seppellirei dentro di lui fino a svuotarmi con l'accanimento di un cane in calore.  
La mia mente mi aiuta a sentire il tessuto liscio e plastico della sua tuta mentre penetro, come meglio riesco, il tessuto con le unghie, per una volta libere dai guanti.  
La vista del suo viso (o almeno, quello che la maschera lascerebbe intravedere) arrossato, la bocca aperta in un grido silenzioso mentre annaspa alla ricerca di aria, gli occhi socchiusi e umidi di disperazione e dolore. 

Chissà che farebbe, il _mio_ Batsy.  
Si limiterebbe a prendere ciò che gli darei, lasciandosi soffocare, immobile come un martire, troppo scioccato e travolto dalla sofferenza per combattere?  
O reagirebbe, grugnendo e ringhiando a fatica, tentando di lottare e di scivolare via, fissandomi negli occhi con ribrezzo e minaccia mentre lo possiedo completamente?  
O ancora...! _oh._  
Inciterebbe forse le mie spinte, muovendo i fianchi affinché possa entrare meglio dentro di lui, mugolando di piacere con tono basso ma feroce, distogliendo lo sguardo e sentendosi morire al pensiero di stare godendo nel farsi dominare dalla sua più grande nemesi?

Un Batman che soffre, un Batman distrutto, un Batman furioso, un Batman che mi desidera...  
Ognuna di queste varianti mi fa impazzire di libidine, mi fa quasi urlare dalla frustrazione il non sapere, non potermi godere qualunque sia la sua reazione.

Il solo concetto di farlo reagire mi elettrizza i sensi e spedisce in un mondo di impronunciabili piaceri.

Riuscire a fargli provare dolore vero, riuscire a distruggerlo, riuscire a dominarlo, riuscire a far sì che mi voglia tanto quanto io voglio lui, farlo godere...  
Oooh, non c'é una possibilità che riesca a preferire a un'altra, tutte sono così perfette, così dolorosamente belle e armoniose da rendermi ingiusto, impossibile dover scegliere.

Quando il bisogno diventa dunque insostenibile e nocivo, devo sfogarlo in maniera più...  
Coinvolgente.   
Più _vera_.

A volte scelgo uno dei miei scagnozzi, ma non sempre riescono a rientrare nei miei requisiti.  
Non posso certo pretendere la perfezione che solo il mio Batman possiede, ma un ben che minimo avvicinamento a quella meravigliosa corporatura, un dettaglio, un seppur vago e minimo rimando è indispensabile.  
Dopotutto, si tratta di una volta.   
Non ce ne sarebbe una seconda, con lo stesso giocattolo.  
Mi annoio facilmente, io.   
E inoltre, nessuno è all'altezza di sopravvivere dopo aver ricevuto delle simili attenzioni dal sottoscritto...

* * *

« Ti prego, non uccidermi... _ti prego_...!»  
  


Solitamente le suppliche mi fanno sentire più che bene, mi fanno sorridere e ridere, mi riempiono di desiderio di infliggere ancora più dolore e mi fanno sentire potente.  
Ma ora mi stanno facendo venir voglia di strapparmi le orecchie.

Quest'uomo sta piagnucolando sin da quando mi ha visto puntargli addosso una pistola nel vicolo cieco appena dopo il Robinson Bridge e sin dal primo mugolio avevo espresso il mio disappunto apertamente con una smorfia. 

Se già il fatto che avesse gli occhi scuri, neri come il petrolio, non fosse già stato un punto a sfavore, ci mancava solo che avesse il tono di voce di un mocciosetto beccato a fumarsi una canna dal preside appena fuori dalla scuola media.  
Avevo perso già tempo a inseguirlo per tutta quella strada, il sangue ancora mi bolliva dentro dalla mia fuga dopo il mio incontro con il mio pipistrello e sinceramente non avevo voglia di perdere altro tempo. 

Avrei trovato una soluzione.

«Chiudi quella bocca. Un altro fiato e ti farò un bel buchetto in mezzo alla fronte»

Ringhio puntando la mia fedele arma argento contro di lui, che ancora è in ginocchio e trema come una foglia scossa dal vento.   
Un distorto sorriso di scherno compare sul mio viso, un miscuglio di crudeltà e frustrazione, accompagnato da una ben marcata vena di presuntuosa superiorità.  
Questo sembra farlo finalmente zittire e il tipo si limita a guardarmi con fare supplichevole, pregandomi con lo sguardo di risparmiarlo e di non fargli nulla.  
Anche se non rientra appieno nei miei requisiti, è sempre un'estasi vedere come le pecore pendono dalle mie labbra, come cadono nell'incantesimo gelido del terrore non appena riconoscono la mia faccia, il mio trucco, la mia maschera.  
Abbassando l'arma, noto che non si è mosso di un millimetro ed è chiaramente paralizzato.  
Bene.   
Non ho intenzioni di corrergli dietro in caso tentasse di attaccarmi o di scappare, la mia pazienza è giunta al termine e lo ucciderei seduta stante.

Raggiungo il comodino dietro di me e mi assicuro che la porta sia chiusa a chiave.   
Lo è.   
Quando apro il cassetto più in alto, sento nelle orecchie il respiro rapido della mia vittima sopra il fruscio degli oggetti che vi sono riposti dentro. 

Finalmente trovo quello che cerco e senza giocare a nascondino gli lancio addosso la busta che ho rubato qualche giorno fa insieme a tante altre cose utili e meno dai vari negozi in cui ho aperto il fuoco per attirare l'attenzione del mio Batman.

L'uomo si lascia sfuggire un piccolo strillo di paura ma faccio finta di non averlo sentito mentre mi sbottono i polsini della camicia che fuoriescono dalla mia giacca viola, concentrandomi sui frammenti della mia memoria riguardo lo scontro che ho avuto con Batsy poche ore prima.  
  


* * *

_  
Sento lo scatto del rampino proprio dietro la mia schiena, il vento che ulula non appena il corpo possente di Batman scivola alle mie spalle._   
_Subito mi volto, impaziente di vederlo e bevo con lo sguardo la mia nemesi, in piedi, le mani strette in due pugni tremanti e gli occhi ricolmi di odio bruciante._   
_La sua sagoma possente erge in tutta la sua magnificenza, terrificante e indicibilmente bella,  
  
_

* * *

  
«Metti questo, subito»

Ci vogliono pochi secondi prima che l'uomo reagisca, trafficando con le mani tremanti sulla piccola cerniera di plastica della busta che gli ho lanciato.   
Ziiiiip  
La apre, scruta il contenuto dalla fessura appena creatosi e poi mi guarda.  
Leggo la confusione nel suo sguardo, il disorientamento più totale ma gli faccio intuire con un ringhio che non ho la ben che minima intenzione di dargli spiegazioni, che non merita un bel niente e che deve muoversi se non vuole ritrovarsi in cielo nel giro di qualche secondo.  
Finalmente sfila il costume dalla busta e inizia a spogliarsi, gli occhi chiusi come se facendo ciò possa fisicamente sparire.  
  


* * *

_  
«Dove sono i bambini?»_   
_Chiede, la voce così vibrante e fumante di calda rabbia che immediatamente trattengo il fiato per non lasciarmi sfuggire un gemito o distruggere quel magico momento._   
_Sfoggio il mio sorriso più largo e più sincero, gli mostro il coltello insanguinato che tengo nella mano destra, adorando come riesco a comprendere che sotto la maschera sta incurvando le sopracciglia,_   
_« Difficile a dirsi, Batsssss! Dopo il gran botto che hanno fatto, suppongo che tu possa trovarne qualche pezzo da queste parti...! Ahahahahahah!»  
  
_

* * *

  
Appena comincia a togliersi goffamente la camicia distolgo lo sguardo, notando la folta peluria scura cosparsa sul suo petto. 

No no no no no no no no.  
Il mio Batman non ha peli sul corpo, non potrebbe, la tuta aderente che indossa sotto l'armatura gli renderebbe troppo fastidiosa la sensazioni di questi.  
Per una questione di comodità si rasa, lo so, lo so bene.

Quando capisco che ha finalmente messo il costume, torno a guardarlo e vedo che gli entra alla perfezione. Sebbene non di grande qualità, il tessuto ha l'effetto di una seconda pelle, proprio come quella che sicuramente Batman indossa sotto il costume rigido da cavaliere.  
Mi concentro sui muscoli dell'uomo, quelli che mi hanno spinto a pedinarlo, mentre si infila la maschera di seta e i guanti.  
Le linee del petto sono ben delineati ora e finalmente sento il mio membro pulsare con intensità crescente mentre immagino che quello sia il corpo della mia anima gemella.  
  


* * *

  
_Gli occhi che spuntano come piccoli fari attraverso i buchi della maschera si incollano sulla lama del mio coltello, la consapevolezza che quel liquido scarlatto appartiene a un bambino, a un qualsiasi essere umano, subito scaturisce qualcosa di potente in lui, nel suo sguardo sboccia l'ira di un inarrestabile Dio della guerra._

_Quando torna a guardarmi si sta già muovendo, caricando verso di me come un toro inferocito e il ringhio animalesco che gli erutta dalla gola, quel verso di minaccia nuda e terrificante, si fa strada nel mio cervello spezzandolo a metà-  
  
_

* * *

  
Eccolo, _eccolo!_  
Lo sento, sento _quel_ suono tornare a infestarmi la mente, quel gutturale verso che riesce sempre a prendere e spostare qualcosa dentro le mie viscere con autorità, senza permettere di potermici in qualche modo sottrarre.   
Rabbrividisco e mi abbasso la cerniera dei pantaloni, liberando rapidamente il membro dalla prigionia insopportabile della biancheria intima, stringendo la calda asta in mano e concedendomi un sospiro di sollievo.  
Incapace di trattenersi all'imminente e inarrestabile assalto, l'uomo ormai travestito da Batman inizia a singhiozzare, cerca di farlo il meno rumorosamente possibile e quando lo guardo gli tremano le labbra dallo sforzo, le lacrime che gli bagnato le ciglia e che finiscono per sparire sulla sottile stoffa nera della maschera realizzata probabilmente per essere indossata durante una notte di Halloween.  
Totalmente insensibile a quello spettacolo patetico, uso una mano per puntargli nuovamente la pistola contro, l'altra impegnata ad accarezzarmi l'erezione pulsante che attende da ore di essere assecondata,

« A terra, sulla schiena»

Non ho bisogno di ripetermi, l'uomo mi accontenta trattenendo il respiro e quasi scivolando, sbattendo la faccia sul pavimento freddo mentre si appresta ad obbedire.  
Lo spazio non manca, l'ho portato in una delle stanze più vicine all'entrata nascosta del mio nuovo nascondiglio, quella che solitamente uso per radunare i miei scagnozzi e stabilire gli ordini della giornata. 

Avevo pensato di portarlo dove dormo e potermi concedere il lusso di appoggiare le ginocchia al materasso mentre me lo scopo, ma non rispetterebbe la fantasia che mi frulla per la mente.

La mia vittima chiude gli occhi con maggiore forza non appena si ritrova disteso sul pavimento, immobile se non per il tremare involontario del suo corpo e non attendo un secondo di più, in preda a un bisogno che sento mi sta come bruciando lo stomaco da dentro.  
A cavalcioni sul suo petto, mi accomodo sulle sue clavicole, sbattendo la fredda volata della pistola contro la sua bocca con una spinta violenta della mano.  
Il mio gesto è accompagnato da uno schiocco sordo che risuona nella stanza chiusa e il tipo spalanca gli occhi improvvisamente, mugolando sommessamente di sorpresa e dolore: aveva avuto la brillante idea di digrignare i denti non appena mi ha sentito prendere a sedere su di lui e dunque la pistola si è scagliata contro i suoi denti stretti. 

Sento già l'odore metallico del sangue farsi strada tra le sue gengive per cercare di fluire fuori dalla bocca e mescolato a quello del freddo sudore e al ringhio di Batman che ancora risuona nella mia testa, fa sì che il mio membro eiaculi leggermente, lucidandomi la glande rossa e pulsante,  
  


* * *

_  
Il primo pugno lo prendo dritto sulla mascella destra, questo così agognato da non farmi sentire alcun dolore se non una pace che raggiunge i miei sensi e mi fa sorridere con l'emozione di un regalo atteso da tempo immemore,_

  
_«Sì , ragazzone ! Colpiscimi quanto vuoi, sfogati sul tuo vecchio! Ma questo non riporterà certo indietro i mocciosi, o meglio... non li rimetterà insieme! Ahahahah!»  
_   
_Sento la mia stessa voce stridula di gioia e di emozione, la testa leggera come se fossi immerso in una vasca di acqua rigenerante e per un attimo temo di non riuscire a respirare, tanta è la felicità di sentirmi vittima di quella rabbia eccitante da morire._   
_Il cavaliere di Gotham mi salta praticamente addosso e sembra aver preso in considerazione la mia affermazione dal momento che un altro pugno, stavolta ancora più violento, incontra la mascella che precedentemente era stata risparmiata._   
_Ancora non sento il ben che minimo fastidio dovuto dalla sofferenza fisica, la sensazione di quei muscoli, di quel corpo possente, di quell'uomo perfetto sopra di me mi fa perdere la capacità di percepirlo, di concentrarmi su altro,_

* * *

  
«Apri questa bella bocca, Batsy...»

Il mio ringhio non riceve alcuna risposta, l'uomo sotto di me è paralizzato dalla paura e dalla tribolazione, gli scuri occhi socchiusi iniettati di sangue e soffocati dalle lacrime.  
Non sono neppure sicuro di aver effettivamente parlato o aver soltanto immaginato di farlo, ma nel dubbio sento che merita una punizione per non aver schiuso le labbra dopo che ho cercato di entrarvi con il carrello della pistola.

Faccio sbattere violentemente l'estrattore contro la mascella solida dell'uomo e sento che l'osso si rompe con un rumore distinto e forte che risuona nella stanza, seguito subito da uno grido penetrante che faccio abortire in partenza, facendo finalmente scattare la parte frontale dell'arma dentro la bocca della mia preda occasionale.  
Con la mano con cui mi tengo il membro continuo ad accarezzarmi, stavolta più velocemente e intanto spingo dentro e fuori dalla bocca dell'altro la mia pistola, scivolando l'arma contro la lingua e più in fondo possibile alla sua gola,  
Un sorriso tutto denti mi fiorisce sulla labbra mutandomi il volto e mettendo a nudo il piacere erotico e mentale che sto provando in questo momento, incollando lo sguardo sulle labbra per evitare di accorgermi nuovamente del castano banale degli occhi del bastardo sotto di me che sento contorcere le dita e mugolare suppliche che non ho alcuna voglia di comprendere.  
Immagino che sia _quella_ bocca, la bocca perfetta e sicuramente deliziosa del mio pipistrello, fingo che sia suo il sangue scuro che osservo colare lungo il mento coperto dalla maschera, che si sta mescolando con la saliva traslucida -  
  


* * *

_  
Per potersi concedere al massimo il mio martirio, il cavaliere di Gotham si appoggia completamente su di me, a cavalcioni e il basso dei nostri corpi maschili finiscono irrimediabilmente per premersi insieme._

_Non ce la faccio a nascondermi stavolta e sento gli occhi rotolare verso l'alto dal piacere che sto provando, è quasi troppo averlo così vicino, sebbene non è e non sarà la prima o ultima volta._   
_Un altro pugno si scaglia sul mio viso e rompe qualcosa che al momento non ho la ben che minima intenzione di considerare e porto a scatti una mano sul suo fianco, inarcandomi verso di lui invece che cercare di sottrarmi._   
_La mia bocca comincia a riempirsi di fin troppa saliva e quasi mi ci strozzo nel tentativo di deglutire, il mio pene oramai completamente eretto chiama dal suo rifugio pretendendo attenzioni ma Batman non lo sente, preso com'è a riempirmi di pugni,_   
  
_« Rimarrai incollato al tuo letto ad Arkham per più di cinque mesi, questa volta. Te lo assicuro»_   
  
_Mi prende totalmente alla sprovvista il sentirlo parlare, o meglio, ringhiare come una belva assetata di morte e boccheggio cercando di respirare dalla bocca che, come il naso rotto, è iniettata di sangue._   
  
_Oh si, si, sisisisisisi._   
_Si._   
_«E poi scapperò di nu-nuovo!» gli rispondo con tono tremante ma acuto, schivando due pugni che temo possano farmi perdere i sensi e quindi mettere fine a questo momento assolutamente magnifico...  
  
_

* * *

  
Senza togliere la pistola dalla bocca dell'uomo e tanto meno smettere di muoverla dentro e fuori, alzo i fianchi freneticamente e mi lascio scivolare su di lui, così da potermici sdraiare sopra mentre continuo a guardare l'arma muoversi e sporcarsi di rosso lucido

Il suono scivoloso mi sta facendo immaginare uno scenario ancora una volta differente, dove è il mio pene che sorpassa quelle labbra e viene accolto dal calore e l'umidità della sua gola,

« _Batman_...»

Stavolta sono sicuro di aver parlato perché la mia voce è forte e chiara, sebbene mi manchi un po il fiato e immagino di nuovo Quel ringhio, stavolta però dovuto a una forte eccitazione, o alla paura, a qualsiasi cosa io possa stimolare in lui in un momento simile.  
Mi godo la sensazione dei muscoli contro il mio corpo, la sensazione del mio fisico meno scolpito contro quello di lui e finalmente figuro il pipistrello sotto di me, legato o abbastanza drogato da impedirgli il movimento.  
Alla mie mercé, affinché io possa amarlo, adorarlo, violarlo, profanarlo, contaminarlo, distruggerlo, anche odiarlo o ucciderlo se volessi.

«Dimmi... cosa si prova ad essere ridotto in poltiglia?»

Domando senza volere una risposta, la mia voce così profonda e tetra da terrorizzare ulteriormente l'uomo che, fallendo nel tentativo di dissociarsi mentalmente da questa situazione, riprende a piangere e lamentarsi come un cane bastonato.  
Come un serpente scivolo tra le sue cosce toniche e strappo con la mano libera la stoffa debole del costume di seconda mano, il suono che non maschera il grido attutito dell'uomo non appena il suo incubo comincia a concretizzarsi e farsi ancora più asfissiante.

Dovrebbe essere lusingato, sentirsi onorato di stare venendo usato da me, dal principe del crimine, dal clown più famoso e temuto di Gotham in persona.

Ma non è decisamente il momento di soffermarsi sulla sua mancata riconoscenza.  
Non c'é più lui dopotutto sotto di me, _ma c'é Batman_ , in tutta la sua mascolinità e perfezione.  
Mi sporgo con il volto sul suo e passo la lingua sul mento intriso di liquidi confusi, succhiando poi la porzione di carne ricoperta dall'osso con forza, intento a lasciarsi un segno indelebile.

Solo il silenzio sarà la mia risposta ed è quella che stavo cercando per il mio spettacolo di immedesimazione.  
Porto la pistola a terra, vicino alla testa del mio delizioso pipistrello in segno di minaccia e tuffo due dita laddove prima vi era l'arma, dopo essermi spostato con le labbra sulla sua guancia, ansimandogli contro e sorridendo a bocca aperta, estasiato dal sapore del sangue e della saliva che ora vanno mescolandosi con quello salato del sudore che imperla la gote dell'uomo, sfuggita dalla protezione della maschera.  
  


* * *

_  
Quanto più rapidamente mi è possibile, prendo la pistola che mi è scivolata dalla tasca della giacca, raccogliendola da terra e riconosco immediatamente Quello sguardo, Quell'emozione che trapassa per pochi secondi gli occhi blu della mia nemesi, ogni qualvolta questi si posano su di una pistola o di un fucile di qualsiasi tipo._

_E' un qualcosa che ho constatato con gli anni, dopo vari studi autodidatti su ogni piccola espressione o dettaglio del protettore di Gotham City._   
_Batman odia le armi, ma non è un odio casuale._   
_Ne conosco la fonte._   
_Uno totalmente radicato e forse inconsciamente maturato da un evento, un trauma._   
_C'è disprezzo, ma c'é anche un velo di tristezza che accarezza quello sguardo che non smette mai di farmi impazzire e gioire._   
_Lo adoro, amo vedergli assumere quella fugace orgia di emozioni, essere in grado di farlo vacillare seppure brevemente a causa mia._   
_Sviluppo, come innumerevoli volte, il desiderio di usare quell'arma in un contesto impronunciabile e totalmente diverso, su di lui, dentro di lui..._

_Cosa faresti, tesoro?_   
_Come reagiresti se usassi contro di te ciò che tanto segretamente ti turba e che ti ossessiona?_

_«Non costringere lo zio Joker a forarti una mano!»_   
_Esclamo con un colpo di tosse, fin troppo estasiato da quella situazione ma triste al pensiero di doverlo allontanare o per lo meno istigare il mio adorato a fermare quell'assalto._   
_Non voglio finire ad Arkham, non ora, voglio ancora ballare con lui per altro tempo, altre volte e ho bisogno di fuggire prima che riesca a mettermi fuori gioco.  
  
_

* * *

  
« Tu lo sai che mi appartieni... vero, Batsy?»

Sono fuori di me, completamente annebbiato dalla libidine e porto le dita ora umide per lubrificare il retto del mio adorato.   
In tutta risposta lo sento stringersi per evitare l'intrusione ma questo non fa che rendere più dolorosa la mia ostinata penetrazione e dei rantoli inumani accompagnano la mia rude preparazione.   
L'entrata vergine della mia vittima stringe con forza le mie dita e incendia ulteriormente, come benzina sul fuoco, il mio desiderio di sostituirle con il mio sesso, cosa che non tarda ad arrivare.  
Ho atteso fin troppo e dopo aver guidato la glande davanti all'ingresso solo parzialmente dilatato, mi lascio scivolare con un colpo di reni dentro di lui.  
Un urlo quasi manda in frantumi il mio sogno ad occhi aperti, un grido troppo acuto e troppo poco virile per appartenere al mio pipistrello, ma la mia immaginazione sta cavalcando abbastanza veloce da mascherarlo prima che potesse farcela,  
  


* * *

_  
Mi stupisce che non riesca ad avvertire la mia erezione._

_O forse lo fa ma la ignora totalmente, forse finge di non rendersi conto di quanto io sia eccitato a causa sua, forse non vuole semplicemente prendere in considerazione questa ipotesi. Ancora ho i fianchi sporsi verso l'alto e un semplice attrito da parte sua basterebbe probabilmente a farmi venire, lui addosso a me che mi intossica la mente e i sensi con la sua presenza, il suo profumo da maschio e da uomo dominante, il suo respiro._   
_Ma questo non succede._   
_«Sparagli, Mister J!»_   
_La stridula e totalmente odiosa voce di Harley distrugge quell'assoluto momento di perfezione e se avessi potuta ucciderla con il pensiero lo avrei fatto immediatamente._   
_La vedo spuntare alle spalle del mio amato brandendo il suo enorme martello e correre nella nostra direzione, pronta a colpire l'uomo mascherato sopra di me._

_Lui tuttavia è più rapido e rotola giù da me con un balzo e quasi la mia assistente colpisce me, schivandomi per un soffio nel suo tentativo di colpire Batman._

_Il mio corpo e la mia mente già urlano la mancanza di quel peso che avevo addosso._   
_Mi sento vuoto e inutile, sedotto e abbandonato a terra._

_Ed è in quell'esatto momento qualcosa attraversa la mia mente, impossibilitata a fantasticare quando il pipistrello mi è tanto vicino._

_Immagino il cavaliere di Gotham City nella medesima posizione di prima, sopra di me, mentre io tengo però entrambe le mani sui suoi fianchi coperti dal costume._   
_Quest'ultimo è strappato dove vi è il suo didietro, quanto basta affinché possa accogliermi dentro di lui, che con la stessa foga con cui mi picchiava, si impegna a darmi piacere con il suo corpo._   
_Lo vedo tuffarsi su e giù, quasi sento fisicamente il mio pene che continua ad entrare e uscire dal suo canale caldo, umido._

_Tremante, mentre Harley e Batman sono impegnati a combattersi, mi alzo in piedi, portando una mano instabile tra le mie gambe._   
_Il pene pulsa così tanto da farmi male, i suoni che sfuggivano dalle labbra della mia nemesi durante la sua ira sono ora nella mia immaginazione sospiri e ringhi di piacere selvaggio e quasi fatico a stare in piedi._

_E' difficile più di quanto mi sia possibile, anche solo supporre, tirare fuori la mia erezione e toccarmi quel poco che basta per raggiungere l'orgasmo lì, difronte allo spettacolo del mio amore e della mia sottomessa scagnozza che lottano, quest'ultima palesemente intenta a farmi scappare._

_Darei tutto quello che ho, anche la mia vita, per poterlo avere in quel momento, poterlo fare mio e oggetto dei miei sogni e delle mie ossessioni morbose._

_Ma per quanto la voglia mi divori da dentro, non posso farlo._

_Devo andare via, riprendermi dalle botte del mio adorato pipistrello, oppure finirò ad Arkham, dove non potrò fare altro che corrodermi nel mio bisogno di lui._

_Lo ammiro, lo bramo un'ultima volta con lo sguardo e mi volto, correndo come meglio posso lontano da lì._   
_Sopra i passi, sento come Batman cerchi di raggiungermi, ostacolato però da Harley e intensamente spero che vi riesca, che mi getti di nuovo a terra e mi colpisca di nuovo, ancora e ancora._

_Quando sono abbastanza lontano da udire solo il rumore del traffico, mi porto entrambe le mani sul viso e rido._   
_Rido forte, fino a che non mi fanno male le costole._

_Sono solo..._   
_Di nuovo.  
  
_

* * *

  
Oramai l'uomo sotto di me, completamente pietrificato dal dolore e dallo shock, non è che una bambola di carne vittima del mio volere e mi sfogo selvaggiamente, scopandolo come se non avesse altro scopo al mondo che farmi da buco per il mio piacere personale.

Stringo gli occhi e getto la testa all'indietro, muovendomi con forza dentro e fuori da lui, sentendo un nuovo e caldo liquido aggiungersi mentre mi appresto a svuotarmi di tutte le mie frustrazioni.   
Il caldo sangue agevola le mie spinge e mi metto a ridere con tutto il fiato che ho in gola, sghignazzo, ansimo, urlo e non la smetto di tempestare di colpi il martire, immaginando Batman che mi fissa negli occhi, minaccioso e imbronciato come sempre, l'espressione enigmatica che tenta di rimanere solida sebbene il mio assalto sessuale.  
Oramai l'orgasmo si sta facendo vicino e porto rapidamente entrambe le mani al collo dell'uomo, stringendo la gola così rabbiosamente da sprofondare le unghie nella sua pelle.

Come svegliatosi da un incubo, lo sento aggrapparsi alla mia presa nel tentativo di liberarsi e poter respirare ma io sto per venire e stringo, stringo, stringo...

Ho Batman sotto di me, ho il potente e intoccabile cavaliere di Gotham alla mia mercé.   
Posso fare di lui ciò che voglio e lo amo.

Lo amo e lo odio profondamente con ogni cellula del mio corpo e porto la bocca alla sua, succhiando con un incontro bagnato quel poco di aria che riesce a catturare nei suoi polmoni.

Lo bacio e lo soffoco senza smettere di spingere e quando finalmente riesco a venire lo faccio con l'intensità di un fuoco d'artificio, concentrandomi sul pensiero di avere la sua vita tra le mani.  
Di poter essere io decidere della sua sorte, che posso anche essere libero di ucciderlo ora, all'istante, mentre tutto quello che può fare è prendere il mio sesso, la mia bocca, la mia saliva e la mia ossessione.

Può solo fissarmi con quegli occhi di zaffiro, può solo disprezzarmi con essi, supplicarmi o anche maledirmi, non importa.   
Sono io ad avere il controllo,   
Sono io che decido per lui, adesso.  
Lui è _mio._  
 _E' mio._  
 _E' mio._  
 _E' mio._  
 _E' mio._

Il bacio è sciatto e pasticciato, dominante e prepotente, proprio come lo sono io, come lo siamo noi due.  
Sento le braccia tremare dalle sforzo mentre ancora sto stringendo il collo dell'uomo sotto di me che a poco a poco smette il suo debole scalciare, fino ad arrestarsi in silenzio.

Riapro gli occhi solo quando il piacere ha finito di elettrizzarmi la pelle, il mio sesso di nuovo morbido e la mia mente lucida...

E sotto di me scopro un uomo.  
Non vi è più vita che scorra in lui.   
Si è spento con la bocca e gli occhi sbarrati, le labbra e le guance un miscuglio incomprensibile di saliva, rossetto rosso e lacrime.  
Il suo sguardo è perso nel vuoto e ancora sento pulsare le vene del collo tra le mie dita poco prima di rimuoverle dalla gola della mia vittima.  
Ho lasciato dei segni rossi e dei solchi a mezzaluna dove ho stretto, consapevole che diverranno viola nel giro di poco tempo.  
Scivolo lentamente fuori da lui con un sospiro e contemplo il mio liquido seminale scivolare lentamente fuori dal suo retto, trovando il suo posto su un pezzo di tessuto strappato in precedenza per poter essere in grado di violare il suo corpo.

Quest'uomo _non è Batman_.

E' un uomo dagli occhi scuri e insulsi, un uomo senza infamia e senza lode, un essere insignificante che nei suoi ultimi momenti probabilmente ha pensato alla sua famiglia, ai suoi figli o ai suoi genitori, chiedendosi perché, perché proprio lui.  
Un uomo con i suoi difetti e i suoi segreti, come ogni essere vivente, banale nel suo bene così come nel suo male.

Uno dei tanti.  
E che proprio per tale motivo non aveva motivo di esistere e tanto meno di essere degno di continuare a vivere.  
Un qualcuno di cui mi scorderò in fretta, di cui non conosco nemmeno il nome.  
Un preservativo ambulante che ora che ho usato getterò via.

Sfilo lentamente il cappuccio dalla sua testa, scoprendo il volto paonazzo e i capelli sudati che quasi si incollano al tessuto mentre lo allontano dalla sua pelle e infatti ecco che lo vedo ancor più chiaramente: un nessuno.

Una smorfia mi compare sul viso, una di disgusto e disprezzo, come se dentro di me mi aspettassi di vedere Lui.

Prendendomi il mio tempo, ancora fisicamente estenuato dal culmine di piacere precedentemente raggiunto, mi alzo e dunque separo da quel relitto umano e lo osservo, troneggiando su di lui come un avvoltoio che dall'alto dei cieli contempla una carcassa abbandonata, completamente estraneo a ciò che l'ha condotta in quel punto o da chi.

Chissà che faccia farai, Batman.

Cosa penserai quando il commissario Gordon ti chiamerà e poi mostrerà l'ennesimo corpo che ho privato della vita, affiancato dai poliziotti sconvolti che non riescono a comprendere cosa sia successo e perché?  
Probabilmente molti di loro chiederanno un congedo o avranno incubi per intere settimane, tormentate da quell'immagine crudele che come un marchio a fuoco si imprimerà nelle loro menti.

Chissà cosa penserai, guardando questo martire travestito da pipistrello gigante che giace come un spazzatura sul pavimento, quando leggerai il terrore vero nei suoi occhi vitrei e senza luce, consapevole di quanta paura e disperazione deve aver sentito prima di vedere la morte accoglierlo tra le sue gelide braccia, riflettendo sui suoi ultimi istanti di vita.

Cosa passerà per la tua mente geniale e che tanto desidero invadere, come tu hai fatto con la mia, che io sia sveglio o meno.

Prima che possa rendermene conto sto sorridendo e poi ridendo, gettando la testa all'indietro e stringendo ancora tra le dita quel rimando che ho di te, quel pezzo di tessuto sudato che finirà per essere l'ennesimo, scartato e inutile mio disperato tentativo di trovare qualcosa che possa avere un briciolo della tua essenza.

Le lacrime mi inumidiscono gli angoli degli occhi e il mio corpo è scosso dal riso, da quell'eruzione involontaria e mia caratteristica inconfondibile ogni qualvolta una forte emozione si impossessi della mia persona.

Quale mi stia dominando adesso non saprei dirlo, ma devo aggrapparmi al muro per non scivolare a terra, tanta è la sua energia e quasi ti vedo.

Ti vedo difronte a me che sostieni tra le tue braccia quell'essere come fossi la Vergine Maria, una parodia esilarante de «La Pietà» di San Pietro che mi rende geloso del Cristo nudo, a cui vorrei rubare il ruolo per ricevere il tuo abbraccio, la tua compassione e la tua attenzione.  
A cui ruberei persino la sorte, purché riceva quelle reazioni da te, anche per una volta soltanto.

Mi asciugo le lacrime con il palmo della mano, l'immagine di quella statua vivente che sfuma difronte ai miei occhi come la nebbia non appena spunta il sole, facendo spazio alla scena di me solo.  
Di nuovo solo, senza di te.

Oh, _Bruce..._

  
_Se solo sapessi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ritardato all'infinito la scrittura di questo capitolo e lo pubblico prima che possa rileggerla e non esserne soddisfatta,  
> come mio solito.  
> Spero lo abbiate trovato interessante :)


End file.
